Inception
by GhostlyMostly
Summary: Maybe things would be easier if I weren't around. My own existence is questionable to who I am? Where did I come from? And why the hell I'm here. Rated M in case. Zero x Yuuki Zeki
1. Prologue

Prologue

Loophole

I kneel in front of the grave who saved my life. The sky was a dark muggy grey of loneliness, the rain has been pouring for days non stop. I've been here for hours under the rain contemplating all thats happened within just a _month_.

Asking but coming with no answer. To why? Why did you have to be there? Why did you have to save me? Why are your last words driving me crazy to no end.

I feel as if i'm losing my sanity slowly and painfully. I deserved this. But he didn't, and thats whats killing me inside. I screamed for dear god.

This isn't _right_.

There has to be a loophole. I clenched my already drenched clothes and cried.

_Your not supposed to die._

**I WAS.**


	2. Amnesia

**I'm hoping I didn't incredibly confuse people in my prologue. This story is yuuki's point of view so please bare with me(:**

**R&R !**

My mind was blank, my tears mixing with the rain.

_Slap._

I had no idea someone was shaking and calling my name non stop. It was the chairmen Cein Cross, my adoptive father.

The look in his eyes really shook me up. I hugged him, he was crying with me. I could tell. The rain didn't hide a thing.

I couldn't exactly remember what happened after I hugged him. Most likely passed out even with these godforsaken powers; I still get sick.

"Yuu~ki!" Chairman said cheerfully. I sat up, I just couldn't help but smile. Those days when the chairman would call my name as if it were like a song...it brought so many good times back then.

He froze, it was too noticeable. "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "its good to see you smile. Even just a little. Especially since yesterday..." He trailed off.

I leaned back. I sighed, "Sorry, I just...wanted to let up some of this pain." The chairman sat next to the bed. "Yuuki, he...he did it for you."

"I know what he did!" I snapped back. I looked down at my hands and slowly closed my eyes.

He pulled my hand into his. It was so warm, like a father's would.

"Yuuki when I found you yesterday, you looked so broken and lost. The look in your eye's I thought I'd never see." He closed his eyes.

"And what was it?" I asked. He looked back.

"Nothing. There was nothing there."

I leaned my head against the window. Looking out to the pouring rain.

I felt something on my lap. I looked down. I sighed.

"Yuuki it's your 18th birthday." I shook my head. "That's the least on my-

"Its from your mother." My eye's widened. I looked at the box again.

Now that I examined it, it looked old and worn out. The rapping paper that used to look elegant looks thin.

"How?" I couldn't even get the words out. He smiled.

"I hide it for many, many years. Your mother handed it to me. Her very last request was on your 18th birthday to give this to you."

My eye's darkened. I knew _whom_ he was hiding it from.

"What is it?"

"Well you know, I have the same question. She said I'd understand once I saw you open it..."

My eye's never left the small box. I slowly grabbed it and unwrapped it.

It reveled a wooden box with golden flowers all around. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" The chairman asked.

"There's a lock on it?" I pointed. He scratched his head.

"Oh dear, thinking too far back into the past will give me a headache." I rolled my eyes.

I carefully touched the ancient lock. "Kiss it." I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" He smiled.

"Only the lips of the daughter of its creator can open it. Which is you my dear." I nodded.

I took a deep breath.

He squeezed my hand very tight as I kissed the lock.

"Oh gosh, my head." I slowly sat up it felt even worse.

"Yuu~ki!" I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by my adoptive father.

"Oh my poor baby! I heard you were sent to the nurse's office because you hit your head! You really shouldn't be so clums-

He was peeled off me by Zero, my childhood friend.

"I fell?"

Zero glared at me. "Damn straight."

I'm confused? I-I fainted?

"But I don't remember?"

The chairman looked at me serious.

"We figured it was just exhaustion. That doesn't necessarily cause amnesia."

"You don't really remember?"

"No?"

Zero and the chairman exchanged looks. I rolled my eyes, "well i'm sure i'll be fine! I just have a killer headache."

I stood up and instantly fell on the floor.

"Your helpless." Zero said bluntly, I stuck my tongue out.

He turned to the chairman. "She'll live."

I convinced Zero to let me sleep in my own room tonight instead of the cold nurses office.

So he walked me.

"What about prefects?" I asked.

"You'll just get in the way." Zero said coldly, I sighed.

"Do you always have to be so straight-forward?"

He didn't reply. Oh typical Zero.

"So, if I do go?" I insisted.

"Your annoying." He slammed the door at that.

I rolled my eyes. Temper.

I climbed on my bed and pulled the covers. I closed my eyes, the nightmares begun.

"_You...You killed him!" the women screamed._

_Oddly enough she looked just like me? Her hair was much longer, and visibly older as well._

"_Oh but I didn't kill him Yuuki. He did it to himself!" My ears begun to burn as he laughed._

_Blood was everywhere._

"_He knew it was coming!" _

_The woman screamed as she fell to the floor sobbing._

"_He wasn't supposed to die! I was!" she shouted._

_Everything died into blackness._

"_This wasn't our happy ending..."_

I screamed. What the bloody hell was that!

I closed my eyes shut trying to fight off my tears.

I looked down at my hands.

There was blood on them. My heart stopped. There was blood all over the whole room.

I ran out.

My legs taking me wherever they please. I'm scared.

I stumbled upon another room. I automatically opened it and ran to the bed under the covers like a child would.

I felt something incredibly warm right next to me. I screamed and fell out of the bed.

I looked up, the first thing I saw was violet purples eye's that looked very pissed off.

I blushed madly. I ran into Zero's room!

"Why the hell are you in my room?" he hissed with annoyance.

I looked down. I lost all my words.

It was either because of my embarrassment or how terribly terrified I was in just moments ago.

Both quiet questionable.

"I had a nightmare." I admitted. This sounds so childish.

There was silence.

"Was it that bad?" Zero asked. I looked up, he wasn't facing me. He was looking straight ahead.

I can't tell what he's thinking...as usual.

"It felt so real, everything." I said as I shivered. The ground was really cold.

I was too scared to be alone right now.

"Can I sleep here with you?" I asked. Oh god. Why am I asking Zero!

"Get out." He simply said. I figured he would say that but why do I feel a bit disappointment?

I stood up, he did the same. I looked at him questionably.

He pushed me on the bed.

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_OH MY JESUS ! 8D_**

**_Well that's all for today folks._**

**_Until the next Chapter:)_**


	3. Guilt

Chapter 3

Guilt.

* * *

My eye's widened as I was pushed on the bed.

"Zero what-

"You can sleep on the bed." Was simply all he said as he sat down at his desk.

We stared at each other for a minute.

"Thank you."

Even though Zero has a blunt straight-forward personality, he's really protective. Throughout the four years i've known him, he always protected me. I owe him so much.

He turned away and laid his head on the desk.

"Yuuki get up."

"Zero...five more minutes." I groaned.

"Whatever. You're going to be late." Zero said annoyed.

I shot up. "Were late!" I yelled.

Zero walked out of the room.

In Zero's way it meant a silent _yes_.

I jumped out of the bed and ran past him.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I yelled.

"That devil sensei is going to kill me!"

Oh yes. I was given the lecture of the century. Somehow with teachers Zero always gets past them. It's not really fair at all.

* * *

"Okay, okay everybody! Stand back!"

Prefect job can be a pain. So many people come to see the night class. The crowds just get bigger and bigger.

"They're coming!" A girl squealed.

They came out in their usual formation. Girls screamed from every direction. "Kaname!" one yelled. I blushed instantly. I could feel Kaname's gaze on me. Girls send glares my way.

They pushed their way in front and I was shoved to the back. I begun to fall backwards.

"God I hate this part of the job." My savior mumbled. I looked up, "Nice catch."

He rolled his eyes. "That Kuran keeps looking over here." Zero hissed. I looked up and moved quickly. My face began to burn up again.

"You're such a follower."

"What!" I yelled. I turned around quickly. "I am not!" I protested. I turned a brighter red.

"You're a horrible lier." I sighed.

"Oh shut up." I pouted.

* * *

It was around midnight. Around the time when the moon was at it's brightest. I sighed as I sat down against a tree. The forest isn't scary to me like it was before.

I used to get lost in minutes. I remember Zero did too when we first stared out as prefects. He would get so annoyed.

I giggled out loud.

"Slacker." I looked up.

"I was taking a break." I whined. He glared at the building where the night class took place.

"Don't fall asleep here idiot. Once those _bloodsuckers_ know you're defenseless they'll come swarming." In a way he was right. My blood does attract vampires. Aido said it was _sweet_ from when he bit my hand.

I stood up and smiled.

"Your right, thank you." He grunted.

"You say that too much." Zero said annoyed. I laughed, "How else am I to show my gratitude? Zero you always save me." I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I laughed again. He turned away, he clenched his hands.

"You shouldn't say that so easily." He muttered and walked away. "Wait Zero!" I pulled at his sleeve, he brushed it off.

I was left there standing, just staring at his back. Unexpected sadness enveloped my heart. I turned my gaze towards the ground and walked my separate direction.

I walked towards the fountain where I always am when I needed to clear my head. My body felt so heavy...

_Why is it that I and Zero are so close..._

_But we always end up walking our different directions..._

_I hate it..._

_I hate it,_

_I hate it!_

My hands went to my temples trying to sooth my growing migraine.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" I chanted in frustration. I did the same thing for about a minute or two. I sighed after finally calming down.

I stared intently at the ground, someone pulled my chin.

I was faced to Kaname, our faces were so close. He's eyes looked worried, I think he was saying something me.

Silently there was a small pang in my heart. I'm just not sure what it is? Happiness or...Disappointment.

I was surprised at the last one. Why in the world would I be disappointed with seeing Kaname? Ridicules it must be nothing...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Kaname repeating my name. I finally looked at him again. I blushed madly, I'm so embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry Kaname-sempai!" I stuttered, my face was so hot. He laughed lightly, but his eyes returned serious. "Are you ok?" He asked in his casual nice/polite way.

I nodded. "Of course!" He stared at me for a minute. I smiled nervously,

"I'm just a bit tired is all..." I trailed off, hoping he'd just play along. "How long have you been here?" He questioned. I looked at the sky, it was midnight last I checked...so why is the sky turning a peachish color?

"Not that long." I laughed, greeeaaatttt, he'll never believe that,

"_You're a horrible lier."_ Zero's voice echoed. _Why does stupid Zero always have to be right? _

I looked down, _Zero..._

I looked up quickly, "Well I guess my job is over for tonight! I'll see you tomorrow Kaname-senpai!" I ran off at that.

I ran to my room, it was dark despite the evading sun that was slowly making its entrance. I stripped my clothes and was left with only undergarments.

I slipped under the covers and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

It seemed like only minutes that I slept when I heard knocking on my door. "Yuuki, honey, wake up dear." The door opened. I ignored him and turned on my side.

"Yuuki, sweetheart, get up! You're going to be late!" My father exclaimed. I sighed, I threw the cover off

my legs felt weak. I began losing my balance as I walked unsteadily, I somehow made my way to the hall way to the bathroom to get ready.

It was so flippin' cold! Jesus someone needs to fix the heater! It november damn it! I was normally frustrated in the mornings. Zero says when I'm half asleep I act drunk. Ugh.

Why do I keep thinking about Zero! It was becoming more frustrating than ever...Kaname must think I'm weird for the way I acted in front of his a couple hours ago. I groaned out loud as I stepped out of the shower and slipped into my uniform.

I quickly blow-dried my hair and ran out.

All day i've been secretly ignoring Zero. Not really because I was mad at him, I guess I just needed space from him. He made no effort to talk to me either,

But why is that when I'm trying to get space away from him, he always end up evading my mind! I guess that's what ticks me off.

_Zero get out of my head!_ I cursed silently. I'm going slowly insane aren't I?

actually a whole week has rolled around. I and Kaname would talk casually, a little more than normal. It made me really happy, I just wonder why now? Whatever the reason may be I really don't care.

I blushed to my self as I walked half naked towards the chairmen's personal bathroom, it's always open.

Unknowingly, what I didn't notice was I walked straight into something, something really warm and soft. I looked up and took two big steps away.

My hands went up automatically in attempt to cover my half naked self. "Z-z-zero!" I stuttered. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it's been awhile since I've seen Zero without his shirt on, he must be working out more. I focused (More like forced,) my eyes to his face as I blushed madly.

He gave me a look that just spelled _uninterested_ all over his face. I gave a annoyed look as I walked inside, still trying to cover myself.

"I was here first." He protested, "Don't just waltz in here women." He said bluntly.

I stuck my tongue out, "First one, first serve my dear Zero." I stated. He shrugged as he walked inside also. He walked into the shower room and turned on the water. Wait...I need the shower!

"Hey you cheater! I need to take a shower!" I yelled. I could hear him smirking. "Baka Zero!" I barked.

I huffed as I was still in the bathroom, I couldn't do anything. My hair was nasty and I needed a good shower. I sat down on the tile floor as I impatiently waited.

I shivered as I pulled my towel closer.

I didn't even notice Zero leave. What ticks me off more is that he didn't even wake me up! That bastard! I still have to take a shower _and _get ready. All he left was his jacket around my shoulders!

I already know it...I'm for sure going to be late.

And, surprise. I was.

I got another lecture on my countless times of being late, yet, _again._

I laid my head of the desk as I listened to my teachers nonstop talking. God I'm going to fall asleep. And, well, I did. "Yuuukiii" My friend whispered in my ear. She sighed as she blew a bit of air in my ear, I automatically sat up straight.

She sighed, "Yuuki, class is about to be over." My eyes widen, "ehhhh? But isn't it still the morning?" I asked questionably. She laughed lightly, "Yuuki you've been asleep the whole time! Are you ok- As Yori was about to ask I sneezed.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary, ask Zero i'm sure he'll take you." I gave a look that clearly said, _don't bring him up_.

She nodded silently, this is why Yori and I are such good friends. We didn't even need to _speak _and we know what is going through our heads. Well I suppose she doesn't know _everything_, but she always knew if I were sad.

She smiled. "I'll walk you."

I smiled back.

"Yori-chan I'll be fine! I slept during the whole day practically. I'll just take some night quill before going to bed."

Her eye's flashed uncertainty, I pulled her into a hug.

"I promise." I whispered.

* * *

The winter was getting colder as it was slowly becoming December. Today was the last day that I and Zero were prefects until after break, and when everyone came back into the new year.

I sort of mopped for this day. Kaname-senpai would be gone for two whole weeks, and I'd be stuck with Zero...

I sighed out loud as I walked towards the Night class dorm. Everybody from the Day class already left this morning, I watched as Yori walked into her family's car. I would miss her as well...

_Creeeekkk_

I looked up, everybody from the Night class poured out from the Dorm. They all walked in their normal formation, Kaname walked out of line as he walked towards me.

I blushed.

"K-Kaname-senpai!" he flashed one of his famous smiles to me, I became flushed. He put his hand on my head and slid it down to my cheek.

"Yuuki, I'm going to miss you so much..." He trailed off. I smiled as my blush deepened. A hand snatched Kaname's hands.

"Hands off _vampire._" Zero hissed as he pulled me away. I turned to see Kaname, he was staring back. Not at me, but for the first time I think I saw pure _hatred_ in his eye's. I've never seen Kaname that way, he's alway kind...always..

"Zero! wait!" He pulled me pretty far away from the entrance of the main gates. "Wait!" I called as I pulled my hand away.

He didn't look at me, "Zero-"

He walked away, I just stared at his back once...again. My heart clenched as an unbearable pain overwhelmed me. My body got heavier and heavier, why was Zero holding my hand? Guilt was written all over his eye's...

Please don't look like that. I tighten my grip to his shirt as I breathed hard striving for all the air I could get. My body hurt, my heart hurt...

But why does it hurt so much? I think i'm blacking out, I can't keep my eyes open at all.

Zero don't be mad at me...

Please...

* * *

**Ohhh Snappsss ! :DD**

**Okay I wrote a shit load this time! I felt that a lot needed to be grounded in this chapter. Sorry if it took me a little while to get this chapter up...I've been currently learning Japanese so it's taking a little of my writing time:/**

**Well Stay tuned till next time! R&R!**


End file.
